jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Commander Cody CC-2224
Quellen Es werden nur Quellen angegegenen, die auch zum schreiben der Artikel verwedet wurden. Auf keinen Fall einfach die Quellen aus der Wookieepedia kopieren. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 21:20, 10. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :ok danke für den Hinweiss, darf ich mir ein Archiv machen?--Commander Cody CC-2224 21:24, 10. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Ja. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 22:05, 10. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Bilder überschreiben Bitte lade Bilder nur unter dem gleichen Namen hoch, wenn sie auch das selbe Motiv zeigen. Dein Klon-Attentäter-Bild war ein anderes, daher habe ich die Bildversion zurückgesetzt. Du kannst das Bild aber gerne unter einem anderen Namen hochladen. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 12:30, 11. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :wird es dann angenohmen?--Commander Cody CC-2224 12:32, 11. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Wenn die Vorlage:Hochladen korrekt ausgefüllt ist und das Bild einen Verwendungszweck hat ja. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 12:36, 11. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::ok dann mache ich es danke--Commander Cody CC-2224 12:37, 11. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::Ah, hier noch eine Bitte: Bei dem Bild:Chenlambec.jpg fehlt noch ein vernünftige Quellenangabe; was dort steht ist unfug. Da du ja die Quelle aus der das Bild kommt besitzen solltest, könntest du die richtige Quelle dort noch eintragen. Vielen Dank im Vorraus und noch ein schönes Wochenende, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 12:42, 11. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::::ok danke nochmal ich wünsche dir auch ein schönes Wochenende--Commander Cody CC-2224 12:44, 11. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::::Kein Problem. Bei dem Bild hat Ackbar schon die Quelle korrigiert, daher ist das jetzt unnötig. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 12:48, 11. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ja--Commander Cody CC-2224 12:49, 11. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Bilder sollten übrigens auf keinen Fall aus der Wookieepedia übernommen werden, ohne sicher zu gehen, dass die Quelle stimmt. Meistens ist die richtig, aber wir hatten auch schon Fälle, wo sie die Quelle der Wookieepedia im Nachhinein als falsch herausgestellt hat. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 12:51, 11. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Vorschau right|350px Hallo Commander Cody CC-2224, vielen Dank für deine kürzlichen Änderungen in der Jedipedia. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du kurz hintereinander mehrere kleine Bearbeitungen an ein und derselben Seite vorgenommen hast. Durch die vielen kleinen Änderungen werden nämlich die Letzten Änderungen mehr oder weniger damit überflutet. Da viele Benutzer diese Spezialseite benutzen, möchte ich dich bitten, in Zukunft von der Vorschaufunktion Gebrauch zu machen (siehe Bild). Die Schaltfläche „Vorschau zeigen“ befindet sich direkt neben der mit „Seite speichern“. Vielen Dank. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 18:06, 12. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Und bitte nicht jeden Abschnitt einzeln bearbeiten. Wenn du sie schon nicht liest (was verwerflich genug ist), dann mach das wenigstens zusammen in einem edit. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 22:05, 12. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Vorschau--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 11:35, 16. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::wo hab ich den nicht die vorschau benutzt?--Commander Cody CC-2224 11:37, 16. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::Bei Florrum--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 11:40, 16. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::::ich weiss es nicht mehr ob ich jetzt die vorschau bei Florrum benutzt habe aber ich glaub aber schon?!--Commander Cody CC-2224 11:43, 16. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ' Benutzer_Diskussion:Commander_Cody_CC-2224/Archiv#Bilder Im Bezug darauf. Bitte immer die korrekte Lizenz angeben. Wenn, wie in diesem Fall mehrere Lizenzen drin stehen, ist das keine Einladung sich einfach eine davon auszusuchen, besonders nicht, wenn es diejenige ist, unter der es der Urheber nicht veröffentlicht hat, sondern erst nachträglich durch andere Personen eingefügt worden ist, was mindestens ein zweifelhaftes Vorgehen ist. 'Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 18:23, 12. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :ok danke dir ich werde dran dencken --Commander Cody CC-2224 21:38, 12. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Wookiepedia abgeschrieben Hm, habe mir den WP-Artikel eig nicht im Entferntesten angeschaut Oo Habe lediglich die Informationen aus dem Buch verarbeitet :D --'Roan THE ONE' (Plauderecke) 14:51, 14. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :du hast von Wookiepedia abgeschrieben so hat sich erledigt--Commander Cody CC-2224 14:53, 14. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Kurze Artikel sind zwagsläufig Ähnlich wie die aus der Wookieepedia, da man schlichtweg bei einem so kurzen Artikel nicht viele Möglichkeiten hat, das anders zu schreiben. In diesen Fall gingen die Ähnlichkeiten nicht über das zu erwartende Maß hinaus, wesshalb eine direkte Übersetzung nicht als erwiesen anzusehen ist. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 14:56, 14. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::nee weil ich dachte es wer verboten aber wen man nicht mehr schreiben kann dann ist das schon ok!sorry--Commander Cody CC-2224 14:58, 14. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::Es ist auch verboten zu übersetzen, aber dieser Artikel wurde nicht übersetzt. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 15:01, 14. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::::ok hab jetzt verstanden noch einen schönen tag--Commander Cody CC-2224 15:02, 14. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Jaden Ich habe die Änderung bei Jaden erst mal zurückgestzt. An sich ist das Bild zwar meines Wissen nach richtig, trotzdem muss, wenn man das Bild einfügt, auf jeden Fall der HDK-Teil geämdert werden und genau begründet werden, warum das Jaden ist. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 11:02, 15. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :und wie soll man das begründen?--Commander Cody CC-2224 11:47, 15. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Es gibt ja wohl eine Quelle, die belegt, dass Jaden so aussieht. Das muss entsprechend im HDK-Teil hin. (Ich hoffe doch mal, dass du diese Quelle hast...) Gruß Admiral Ackbar 12:19, 15. Jul. 2010 (CEST) neue Bilder Hallo Commander Cody CC-2224, wenn du bessere Bilder von etwas hochlädst, dann ersetze bitte auch das Bild an allen sinnvollen Stellen, nicht nur in einem Artikel. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 19:46, 15. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :ok danke dir noch einen schönen tag--Commander Cody CC-2224 19:47, 15. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Und ich wäre dir sehr verbunden, dass wenn du neue Bilder hochlädst, du dich an die selben Regeln hältst wie alle anderen auch und bei nicht identischen Bildern Bilder nicht überschreibst. Lade sie einfach unter einem anderen Dateinamen hoch. Somit wäre ich dir auch sehr verbunden wenn du meine Änderungen in dieser Richtung nicht einfach kommentarlos rückgängig machen würdest. --Modgamers Admin | Kummerkasten 20:17, 16. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::ok--Commander Cody CC-2224 20:19, 16. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::: soll ich das bild Tak-tak.jpg unter einen neuen dateinamen hochladen?--Commander Cody CC-2224 13:20, 17. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::::Ich weise dich nochmals darauf hin, Bilder nur zu überschreiben, wenn die neue Version exakt das gleiche Motiv zeigt wie die alte. Ansonsten lade das Bild unter einem anderen Namen hoch. – Andro Admin · Disku 21:39, 17. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ok werde ich mir merken. soll ich es jetzt nochmal neu hochladen `?--Commander Cody CC-2224 21:41, 17. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Dann halte dich auch bitte daran, denn Modgamers hat dich schon gestern darauf aufmerksam gemacht. Trotzdem hast du es heute wieder getan. – Andro Admin · Disku 21:44, 17. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Urlaub Hey Leute, ich wollte nur sagen, dass ich ab Dienstag nicht mehr on gehen werde, weil ich für 1 Woche an die Nordsee fahre, aber nach dem Urlaub werde ich wahrscheinlich wieder on sein.Ich wünsche euch eine schöne Woche! Bild:Wink.gif.--Commander Cody CC-2224 12:55, 17. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Schönen Urlaub und viel Spaß --Jedi-Großmeister Yoda | Die Macht mit Euch sein wird, immer! 17:42, 24. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Bilder hochladen Bitte lade von Bildern, die eigentlich das gleiche zeigen, diese auf dem gleichen Namen als neue Version hoch und mache dann nicht immer andere Namen draus. Kit Diskussion 23:03, 17. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Das ist an sich wohl nicht allzu schlimm, da wie mir mal gesagt wurde deutsche Namen wohl zu bevorzugen sind. Wenn du aber unbedingt Bilder unter neuem Namen hochladen willst, dann stelle wenigstens einen Löschantrag für das alte Bild. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 23:09, 17. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::hab ich gemacht Gruß--Commander Cody CC-2224 23:32, 17. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::Eigentlich sollte er keine neuen Bilder hochladen. Für die meisten Themen haben wir schon Bilder. Da brauchen wir keine neuen. Nur weil das bild in der Wookieepedia existiert brauchen wir es in der Jedipedia noch lange nicht. Und das er alte Bilder überschreiben soll, haben wir gerade oben gesagt, dass er es nicht tun soll. --Modgamers Admin | Kummerkasten 12:18, 18. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::Sofern das neue Bild ein anderes Motiv zeigt. Wenn es das selbe zeigt, nur in bessere Qualität, dass kann ruhig überschrieben werden. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 12:28, 18. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::::"Besser" ist aber auch oft Geschmackssache. --Modgamers Admin | Kummerkasten 12:50, 18. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::::ja aber meine bilder sind grösser und besser--Commander Cody CC-2224 15:04, 18. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::::::Nicht unbedingt. Und selbst wenn, kannst du dann die alten ja wenigstens überschreiben oder einen SLA drauf machen (ich finde ersteres besser, weil die älteren Bilder normalerweise auch immer einfacherere Namen haben). Kit Diskussion 15:11, 18. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::::::ich wollt dich nochmal hinweissen, mal soll nicht immer bilder überschreiben--Commander Cody CC-2224 15:15, 18. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::::::::Ja, man soll keine Bilder überschreiben, wenn diese etwas anderes zeigen (die Person in einer anderen Pose zum Beispiel). Wenn es jedoch das gleiche zeigt, größer oder in besserer Qualität, dann wäre es sogar sinnvoll das zu überschreiben, weil man dann in den Artikeln, die die alte Version benutzen, das neue unter anderem Namen nicht einfügen muss, sondern das Neue unter gleichem Namen in den Artikeln ist. Kit Diskussion 15:22, 18. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :ja ich habs verstanden --Commander Cody CC-2224 15:25, 18. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Anscheinend hast du's nicht verstanden! Deshalb betrachte dies als letzten Hinweis, ich bin es nämlich langsam leid... – Andro Admin · Disku 18:55, 27. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::aber es ist doch das gleiche bild--Commander Cody CC-2224 18:57, 27. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::Wenn das dasgleiche Bild war, fress ich 'nen Besen. Darüberhinaus existiert das Bild schon. Um solchen Ärger vorzubeugen, lege ich dir nahe, einfach keine Bilder mehr zu überschreiben. – Andro Admin · Disku 19:00, 27. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::::ok dann werde ich das machen um keinen Ärger zu bekommen:-) Löschanträge Auch wenn sie dir noch so abwegig erscheinen, möchte ich dich bitten, keine Löschanträge zu entfernen. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 21:56, 19. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :ja aber prosieben ist doch wichtig--Commander Cody CC-2224 21:57, 19. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Wo ist das bitte wichtig? Ich mach das jetzt so, indem ich das als Löschdiskussion mache und man drüber reden kann, jedoch sehe ich den Artikel als nicht relevant. Kit Diskussion 22:00, 19. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::doch ist er pandora sagt es auch das er wichtig ist--Commander Cody CC-2224 22:01, 19. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::Ja das ist prosieben auch--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 22:16, 19. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::::Trotzdem werden keine SLAs gelöscht. Kit Diskussion 22:18, 19. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::::das habe ich ja gemacht weil das nicht stimmt und ausserdem brauch ich kein nacherzähler der mir immer alles doppelt erzählt--Commander Cody CC-2224 22:30, 19. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::::::EIn Admin sollte sowas entscheiden oder auch ein anderer, erfahrener Benutzer. Aber eigentlich auf keinen Fall der Autor selbst, da der natürlich immer denkt, der Artikel sei relevant. Kit Diskussion 22:32, 19. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Cody, du solltest nicht einfach so kommentarlos LAs entfernen. Und Kit, du solltest nicht einfach so LAs bei UC-Artikel reinstellen. Warte ab bis dieses draußen ist. Zudem hättest du alleine schon aufgrund deiner Fragestellung ein LD und kein SLA reinstellen sollen. --Modgamers Admin | Kummerkasten 22:33, 19. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :danke Modgamers und ich werde dran dencken--Commander Cody CC-2224 22:35, 19. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::@ Moddi: Ich wusste die Vorlage nicht, deswegen habe ichs auf nem SLA belassen. Da keine Quelle bzw Weblink angegeben ist, tue ich auch bei UC-Artikeln ein SLA rein, das mache ich bei allen solchen Artikeln. Wie ich schon auf der Löschdiskussionsseite geschrieben habe, sollte auch bei Artikeln aus der Realität wie Pro7 ne Quelle oder ein Weblink angegeben sein, da ich so schreiben kann, was ich will ohne irgendwem hier rechenschaft zu schulden. Ohne Quelle könnte man mir gar nix (als Beispiel: Ich könnte bei Pro7 reinschreiben, dass sie nur die erste Staffel übertragen haben, was ja nicht stimmt, ohne Quelle könnt ihr mir aber gar nix, oder ich könnte schreiben, dass sie 4 Staffeln unbemerkt ausgelassen haben, da ich keine Quelle angeben muss, wie du ja meinst, könnt ihr nicht sagen, dass das nicht stimmt. Anderes Beispiel: Ich könnte einen Artikel über z.B. RTL verfassen, indem ich schreibe, dass sie - keine Ahnung - die dritte Staffel von TCW jetzt übertragen oder sowas - du ahnst es wohl schon: Ohne Quelle könnt ihr mir gar nix! Natürlich würde dann natürlich gefragt werden, woher ich das habe und ZACK! muss ich ne Quelle angeben. Ich bin der Ansicht, dass Quellen oder Weblinks auf jeden Fall in einen Artikel aus der Realität reingehören, nicht unbedingt in Romane, da die wie du schon meintest ihre eigenen Quellenangaben sind (sozusagen), aber bei Artikeln wie Pro7 oder auch Cartoon Network sollte sowas einfach passieren (bei CN ist es passiert!) Kit Diskussion 22:43, 19. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::Bitte führe diese Diskussion nicht an mehreren Stellen. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 11:13, 25. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Quelle Hallo,ich hab ne frage ist das http://www.rebelscum.com/tacREFclones.asp eine richtige Quelle? wäre nett wenn jemand anworten könnte!--Commander Cody CC-2224 12:01, 28. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Nein, dass ist eine Fanseite. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 13:08, 28. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::ok danke dir und darf ich mir ein zweites Archiv anlegen ?Gruß--Commander Cody CC-2224 13:09, 28. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::Nein, 32 KB sind noch nicht erreicht. – Andro Admin · Disku 13:21, 28. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::ok trotzdem danke das du mir anwort gegeben hast--Commander Cody CC-2224 14:02, 28. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Grievous Attacks! Schön, dass du wieder einmal bewiesen hast, dass du deine Bücher-Artikel nicht besitzt. Der Artikel Grievous Attacks! ist extrem unvollständig. Da fehlt erstens ein ordentliches Dramatis personae, vier Episoden werden da beschrieben und du hast vielleicht eine. Zweitens hast du nicht einmal erwähnt, dass da In den Fängen von Grievous vorkommt, was für den Inhalt aber ganz nützlich wäre. Selbst wenn du vorne auf Seite 1 geguckt hättest du was anderes geschrieben, da stehen nämlich Rookies, Downfall of a Droid und Lair of Grievous, irgendwie haben die Kampf der Droiden verdaddelt hinzuschreiben. Drittens fehlen die Unterschiede zu den Episoden, sind auch wichtig und vorhanden, allein was ich in Lair of Grievous gesehen habe. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 19:00, 28. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :dann wird er halt gelöscht--Commander Cody CC-2224 19:05, 28. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Ich verstehe daraus, dass du die Quelle nicht besitzt. Wenn das so ist, werde ich den Artikel löschen müssen. Erstelle Artikel nur, wenn du die Quelle auch vorliegen hast – wie es in JP:Q festgehalten ist. – Andro Admin · Disku 19:10, 28. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::ok--Commander Cody CC-2224 19:13, 28. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::Warum fragst du uns im IRC, ob du dich gebessert hast? Das siehst du am besten doch selbst. Besonders an solchen Arbeiten... Versuche bitte einmal ernsthaft über etwas zu schreiben, was du auch qualitativ behandeln kannst und die Richtlinien dabei zu beachten. Das wäre mal eine Verbesserung. [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] ''Move''/''Diskussion'' 19:29, 28. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::::ok --Commander Cody CC-2224 20:54, 28. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Bilder aus der Wokieepedia übernehmen Hallo Commander Cody CC-2224, mir ist aufgefallen, dass du zu realen Personen oft einfach das Bild aus der Wookieepedia nimmst, obwohl es (nach einer sehr kurzen Suche) sehr viel bessere Bilder dafür gibt. Wenn du solche Artikel schreibst, such doch bitte kurz nach besseren Bildern, oft stösst man dabei noch auf offizielle Homepages oder Vereine, in denen die Person ist, sodass man noch etwas zusätzliches, interessantes in die Artikel einfügen kann. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 11:36, 29. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :ja gut aber ich weiss nicht immer ob das eine richtige Quelle ist schönen tag noch--Commander Cody CC-2224 13:03, 29. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Synchronsprecher Cody, irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass du mittels einer Übersetzungsmaschine (z.B. Google Sprachtools), die Artikel über die Synchronsprecher übersetzt und eins zu eins übernimmst. Die Satzstruktur ist ohne Übertreibung fürchterlich, sie ergibt oftmals nichtmal einen Sinn (aller höchstens mit zwei zugedrückten Augen). Zum Beispiel: Später zog sie nach Hollywood und wurde dabei Stimmen für Video-Spiele, Animation, Werbung, Radio-Promotions, Anime und Filme seit 1993. Wurde Stimme?! Oder das Datum: 30. January.1972! WIe wäre es mit 30. Januar 1972. Ich mach zwar auch Fehler, aber das kommt daher, dass ich manchmal zu schnell schreibe und sie mir nicht auffallen oder ich, noch seltener, zu faul bin. Lies dir deine Artikel am Ende doch noch einmal durch. Darth Hate 13:08, 29. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :ok--Commander Cody CC-2224 14:28, 29. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Danke. Ansonsten wünsche ich dir weiterhin viel Spaß in der JP. Ach ja: Mag sein, dass einige das anders sehen, aber ich finde es gut, dass du dich der wenig attraktiven Aufgabe angenommen hast und Synchronsprecher und Schauspieler-Artikel verfasst. Liebe Grüße, Darth Hate 14:36, 29. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::find ich auch gut das du mir das gesagt hast noch einen schönen Tag Liebe Grüße,--Commander Cody CC-2224 14:41, 29. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::Lieber Cody, schau dir doch noch mal deinen zu letzt verfassten Artikel an. Solche Sätze ergeben einfach keinen Sinn: Die Sticker sind auf 16 Seiten in der ende des Heftes zum Herausnehmen enthalten. Liebe Grüße, Darth Hate 10:55, 30. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Siehst du! Jetzt hört sich das doch schon viel besser. Liebe Grüße, Darth Hate 11:02, 30. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :juhu mein erster kecks danke!!Liebe Grüße,--Commander Cody CC-2224 11:04, 30. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :: :-D Das bedeutet aber auch, dass du ab jetzt die Korrekturen vor dem Speichern anfertigst. Je weniger Fehler du machst, desto mehr Kekse bekommst du ;-) Liebe Grüße, Darth Hate 11:06, 30. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::ok danke dir soll ich dich auch meine freundeliste tun? Liebe Grüße,--Commander Cody CC-2224 11:09, 30. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Wenn du willst, kannst du das gerne machen :-D. Gruß, Darth Hate 11:15, 30. Jul. 2010 (CEST) The Clone Wars – Paper Model-Making Kit Ich weiss nicht ganz, was das wird. Der Titel erzählt von einem Paper Model-Making Kit, der Name ist jedoch Stickerbuch (wohin auch die ISBN leitet), der Link unten geht jedoch wieder auf das Paper Model-Makin Kit. Langsam fängt es echt an zu nerven, dass man jeden einzelnen Artikel von dir nochmal überarbeiten muss, entweder weil die Form falsch ist, weil die Sprache wie aus einer Maschine übersetzt klingt oder wegen so etwas. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 11:22, 30. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Hast du das Kit überhaupt? Gruß Admiral Ackbar 15:14, 30. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::warum fragst du das ich meine der artikel ist wech Gruß--Commander Cody CC-2224 15:16, 30. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::Er fragt dich das, weil du solche Artikel schon öfters geschrieben hast und wenn du sie nicht besäßest gegen JP:OQ verstößt. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 15:20, 30. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Keks danke --Commander Cody CC-2224 15:13, 30. Jul. 2010 (CEST)